The Turning Point
by DaringGirl55
Summary: When Cap is feeling down, and doesn't feel like part of the team, who does he turn to to talk to? Lets add Loki to the equation! After his escape from Asgard, SHEILD placed him back in there little "Ant-Boot" cell. Being the Trickster god, of course he's formulating a plan to ruin everyone who ever beat him. Wanna find out how he uses Steve to do it? ;) R&R On hold, ideas welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Seeing a lot of himself in Loki, Steve Rogers, a.k.a. Captain America, found himself walking down the halls of the Helicarrier to the holding cell of the notorious trickster god. He wore his comfortable wear, not his uniform. His white button up shirt and light brown kakis. He figured, because Loki was alone, maybe he would be a good person to talk to. The rest of his team hardly even acknowledged that he was there, and he was almost relived because if it! Almost.

He was so behind in everything, he hardly ever understood what Bruce and Tony talked about. Thor mostly talked about Asgard and his father. Steve would try to listen, but never really understood him either. There was also Clint and Natasha, but they would always talk about old missions they had done together for SHEILD.

Loki was another thing entirely. He too was, in a way, rejected, unwanted, the "Outsider". Steve hated to admit it, but he actually understood what that felt like.

Most thoughts that tried to get him to turn around, the thoughts that tried to convince him otherwise had died down by the time he arrived at the door to Loki's holding cell. Furry had replaced the cage sense the last time Loki stayed. No one knew how Loki escaped Asgard, and every so often, Thor complained about his father not telling him about it.

Steve stood at the door. He still had time to walk away; he could leave and forget about it. Then Loki might feel just like him. Or he could go in there and possibly change him. '_Either way'_, he decided, '_I'm not turning back. Not now!_' Loki may or may not slip up and reveal how he escaped. He would never find out if he didn't take the chance.

He took a deep breath, and then entered the room.

He saw Loki walking the tight containment of his thick, glass cage. Steve knew it wasn't glass; it would have broken by now. So, some kind of see through material, with metal holding the corners and sides together.

Steve Rogers had never been very good at starting conversations. Either he was invited or stood up for someone/something and got beaten up for it. Nowadays, he could take the jerks who would hit him. He opened him mouth, but nothing came out.

"You know, you aren't the sneakiest of your, what do you call them? Team." Loki chuckled.

"I know. It's not my skill set on the team." Steve replied.

"You look in need of some comfort. I've never been one for that, but it would seem you come to me. Why?" Loki raised his eye brow in curiosity.

"I really don't know." Steve answered, shaking his head.

"Then, I guess there is a first time for everything." Loki gestured to the chair that was placed outside the cell. He walked over to the bench that had been placed in his cell, and placed his forearms on his knees. Steve took a breath and sat down.

"You know Captain; you have always struck me as the 'suffer in silence' type of human. To never show your true emotions to the enemy. Why show me?" Loki questioned.

"Because I thought that maybe you would understand." Steve answered slowly.

"Ah!" Loki replied understandingly, "Feeling unwanted by those around you, in the background, only consulted when necessary."

This caught Steve off guard. Loki DID understand what he felt! There were mixed feelings about that. Terror, yet joy. Hatred, yet acceptance.

"Believe me; Odin treated me the same way. He would pretend to care, invited me to the dinner parties with the other gods and special guests, but I was never treated as Thor. He always had the better of everything. I, was ignored at those gathering. Pushed aside when Thor came along. I may not understand what it is like to be a solider a bit a head of his time, but I understand what it feels like to be the 'outsider' of you friends."

"How is it," Steve asked, lifting his head so his and Loki's eyes met. In Loki's venom green eye's, Steve caught a glimpse of pain and anguish. "That people who come from two completely different backgrounds can understand the other, when those who know them can't?" His question was sincere and he meant every word he said.

"Maybe because, we ARENT so different." Loki answered.

After an hour or so, Steve departed from the presence of Loki, promising to visit again soon.

Once the door closed, Loki contemplated the entire conversation, looking for any hint of faking from Rogers. There was none, all the things he had said were completely honest sounding. Did Rogers really trust him that much? He may be sorry he did! A light, half smile, half sneer reached his lips. '_I'm not the god of Trickery for nothing!'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Busy with schoolwork and such, you know how it is! I'm working on updating all of them, but you may have to wait a little longer for any others! Remember to reveiw! I love to here from people! **

* * *

For the next couple of days, Steve would come in and talk with Loki for about an hour. It slowly became the highlight of his day!

'_How could they think Loki is a bad guy?_' Steve thought to himself often enough. '_I mean, yeah he's made some mistakes. But for most humans, that's no big deal! He was looking for attention from his adoptive father. Like any child breaking something to get attention!_'

He and the other Avengers were asked to stay on the Helicarrier for a week or so, just to be sure Loki wasn't going to give too much trouble. On that ridiculously gargantuan hovercraft, you think it would be easy to avoid a couple of people. For Steve, he didn't know what to think! Almost every turn, there was one of his team members.

This time, as he turned the corner, there was Tony and Bruce. Probably talking about some new idea, some new creation that would solve one of the worlds problem, or about Stark Tower, which was Tony's favorite subject.

Resentment flooded through him. Starting from his chest and filling ever open space inside of him. Then again, mixed with that anger, was longing. He wanted to be part of the team; he wanted to feel accepted as everyone else did. But no, he was the odd one out of the group, the lackey, the tag-along.

The other two felt something watching them, and not the normal security camera either. It was Bruce who spotted Steve first, Tony followed his gaze.

When the other two noticed him there, and looked down as he turned to go down the opposite hallway.

"Hey, Cap!" Tony called after him.

Steve took a deep breath, preparing for any insult Tony could throw at him.

Tony dashed to catch up with him, and grabbed him by the shoulder. "What have you been up to lately?" Tony asked, trying to sound curious.

"Why?" Steve replied, knowing something was up.

"Well, Furry says we can leave in a few more days, and seeing as everyone's on as acquainted as a team should be, I thought maybe we could hang out at Stark Tower. Believe me, it's nicer there than here!" Tony recommended in a not-so-modest way.

Steve thought on in longer than he normally would have. Generally, he would have accepted in a heartbeat. But something was different, something that he couldn't explain. "Sure. If everyone else is, then I guess I'd better, huh."

"You know you don't have to! I know I already have a wing set up for you! I mean, I have wings for the whole team at StarkTower, but that doesn't mean you have to!" Tony quickly replied, trying to gilt trip him into it.

"I already accepted! What more do you want?" Steve exploded. Anger and frustration flooded through him. More often than not, he could control himself until he got to a private place to rant to himself.

Tony stood there, stunned. He had never even thought that Cap had these kinds of emotions. Bruce, who hadn't moved from the place he and Tony had been talking, seemed like his normal self.

Steve turned from Tony and stormed down the hall to his bunker. Tony shook his head to try and clear it, but seeing Steve act like that, rather than his normal, level-headed self had him confused for possibly the first time in his life!

Bruce walked up behind Tony as Steve stormed down the hall. "I figured that would happen sooner or later." He said calmly.

"What?" Tony asked, still very confused.

"Well, you've been pushing at Steve for a while now, ever sense you two meet I'm sure, the fact that you weren't expecting that is, interesting." Bruce answered, choosing his last word carefully.

Tony looked back down the hall where Steve disappeared, contemplating every possible answer for his actions, though most answers were him.

* * *

Steveslammed the door and leaned in it. His hand flew up to his hair and his other balled up into a fist and hit the door. He was angry enough that he could have easily broken the door, but he tried to control his strength.

'_Why am I angry? Why did I fly into a rage at Stark?_' He asked himself. Then answered, "Because he can get so caught up in himself that it gets AGGRIVATING!" '_He's my friend thought. How long can I stay mad at him?_' "As long as he keeps it up, I will continue to get irritated. Great! Now I'm arguing with myself! Have I gone mad?" '_I am sixty-two years a head of my time. It's definitely possible!_'

He walked over to his bed on the right wall, and sat there with his elbows on his knees and head in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Whohoo! Thanks for a the views! I feel so cool! XD Because so many people are enjoying this, here is the next chapter! Remember to let me know what you think!**

* * *

Furry turned off the video screens he had been watching. All had images from the security cameras, and all had Cap. Even "The Spy Among Spies" had trouble believing that Rogers had a dark side.

He placed his fingers in between his eye and what was left of his other eye. He didn't know what was going on, and he wasn't about to let it just happen. But first he had to figure out the "how/why" before he could move to "how to fix it".

The doors slid open and in stepped his right hand. Agent Maria Hill entered the room and stood there quietly, waiting for him.

"Report." Was all Nick had to say for her to continue.

"Sir, there have been many people on the Carrier that have seen Rogers walking to and from Loki's cell. Also, there have been large amounts of time when no one has known of Roger's whereabouts." Agent Hill reported calmly.

"I think you just solved my puzzle!" Furry alleged, looking up with a glazed-over look. Quickly he turned back to the screens control panel and started pulling up different cameras.

Maria looked interested, but her feet never moved from the places they had been. Furry had the same camera on every screen, but different times. In some, Steve sat in the chair that had been placed for any "visitors". In other recordings, it was only Loki.

All of a sudden everything fit. Why Steve was acting so different, why people hardly ever saw him, and why Loki had been quieter than usual.

"Agent Hill, tell no one, not even the team!" Furry said turning his head to look at her through the corner of his one good eye.

"But, sir, shouldn't people know if…" She started, but she was abruptly cut off by Nick.

"No! That would only cause a panic! For now, we keep an eye on him. If it makes you feel better, I will talk to him. But do NOT speak of this to ANYONE!"

Maria didn't argue vocally, she wouldn't argue vocally, but she still wasn't convinced.

"Until we see him open up that door," Furry said pointing to the cage door on the screen, "We will treat him as if he's NOT the enemy. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." She answered. It was true, she did understand, but she was still going to be cautious.

* * *

The corridor was empty except for a few patrols. Tony and Bruce made there way around, looking for the other two members of the team that WEREN'T acting strange and out of character.

After searching for half and hour, Bruce said, "How about we grab some lunch. I'm getting kind of hungry."

"I just want to see if Clint and Natasha have noticed anything that might help me evaluate Steve a bit better!" Tony countered.

"Maybe they have, maybe they haven't. But it would be easier to think on a full stomach."

Tony groaned, "Could we keep looking for a few more minutes?"

"Tony, we've been looking for half an hour and we haven't found them yet. My presumption is that they are also on their way to the dinning area." Bruce deduced. Furry had set apart a special room for the team to have as a dinning area, all to themselves.

He took a deep breath then let it out. "Alright, Bruce. We'll try your idea."

"And while we're there, let's grab something to eat!" Bruce said cheerfully leading Tony back down the hall they had come.

Just as Bruce had presumed, there they were, walking down the same hall in the opposite direction. They turned right, into the dinning area before Tony could call out to them. He and Bruce arrived in just as Clint held out a chair for Natasha around the medium sized, round table.

"Hey guys!" Tony greeted in his normal tone.

"Hi Tony! Any new inventions come to your head?" Natasha asked.

"Any ideas to solve world-wide problems?" Clint asked jokingly.

"Nah! But I'm working on it!" Tony answered arrogantly. "But the thing that's been occupying my mind lately has been Steve. Have you noticed any, changes in attitude?" Tony asked, pausing after 'any' only to try and think of a way to better describe the situation.

"Hmm, I haven't really been paying attention that much." Clint answered.

"Yeah, is everything all right? Have YOU noticed anything different?" Natasha asked worriedly.

"Well," Tony started, and then Bruce put his hand on his shoulder.

"Metal Brain, here, thinks that Cap is a bit out of character. I think he was just letting off a bit of steam earlier, which had been building up for who knows how long." Bruce finished for Tony. He teased, but only half as much as Tony ever did to anyone else.

"That could be it. He has had a bit too much to weigh on, on his own." Clint agreed.

Clint had taken the seat to Natasha's left. Tony dusted Bruce's hand off his shoulder and walked over to the seat a crossed from Barton. Bruce facsimiled, but sat a crossed from Natasha.

"Well, that's just it, isn't it?" Natasha exclaimed.

They all looked to her, confused.

"What's 'it'?" Clint asked.

"You said it yourself! He has 'too much to weigh on, on his own.'" She answered as if it were evident. When all she got were blank looks, groaned and rubbed her temple. "Steve is feeling left out." She said simply.

"Oh!" They all replied simultaneously.

Before they could continue their conversation, Steve walked into the room. He still had that frown, the look of pleading yet, not wanting to be near.

Steve saw them staring and quickly became the solider they all pretty much knew him to be. Hard, observant, and showing no feelings. The best way to hid hurt or fear.

The room became uncomfortably silent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, I know it's been pretty much, FOREVER, sense I updated this one, and I'm sorry for making you guys wait. I just have a mind that wont stop running! I have an idea, I start writing it, and sudden;y another comes into my head! I swear! I'm a rocketship, stuck on the runway, tearing itself apart! (To quote a show I watch; anyone know which one? ;) )**

* * *

Steve only nodded to signify that he knew they were there, before heading to the back of the room to the buffet table to grab some food for himself.

Natasha and Clint looked at each other, mirroring the others expression.

Right as Steve was about to walk back through the door way, to eat his dinner in his room, Natasha called out, "Hey Steve! There's an empty seat here!" She patted the seat to left.

Steve seemed to brighten up for a moment, but only for a moment. "I think I'm ok. I always have dinner in my room." Then walked out before anyone could say anything.

After a second of silence, Tony exclaimed, "Like I said. Different!"

The sliding door closed behind Steve. He didn't always have dinner in his room, he just told Agent Romanoff that to get out of an uncomfortable situation. He truly knew nothing of them, '_But how are you supposed to learn if you never take a chance?_'

'_How can I if I'm not comfortable around them?_'

'_So you're just going to sit all by yourself, in the dark, because you're afraid! What kind of soldier is that?!_'

'_This isn't a war!_'

'_Then why act like they're the enemy?_'

It was like two different people in his head. Steve kept going back and forth from side to side. But ultimately, he decided to stay in his room. Later he would go talk with Loki; maybe he could understand and help him through it.

Steve moved to his bed and sat down; resting his food on his lap, he ate in pure silence.

Once he was finished with his meal, he picked it up and headed for the kitchen to clean it and put it away.

He opened the door, and there stood Sergeant Fury, hand in place as though he was about to open it.

"Sir." Steve acknowledged, nodding his head slightly.

"Come on, Cap." Fury jerked his head to the side, signaling that Steve should follow.

"May I ask where, Sir?" Steve asked, wanting to go the opposite direction, to Loki's cell.

"Just down the hall, to walk and talk. My mind is clearer when I'm moving." Fury answered simply.

"Sir, I appreciate the offer, but," Steve began slowly.

"'But' nothing, Soldier." The Sergeant ordered.

"Yes, Sir." Steve said, and put his dishes by his door, and followed the Sergeant.

After a minute or so, Fury asked, "So what's going on with you and the team?"

"Nothing, Sir." Steve asked, slightly confused at the question.

"There's got to be something. There is always something in between a team. But eventually, you got to get over it! You are their captain after all!" Fury explained.

"Sir, may I ask what brings up this conversation?" Steve inquired.

"No, you may not. Just let me in on what's going on with the team." Fury stated as casually as he could.

"I'm 'as old as dirt', as Tony says. Everyone else seems to understand the new world, and I can't let go of the old one." Steve opened up a bit.

"Stark likes attention and will do almost anything to get it! Even blow up a building, the drama queen!" Fury put in plain words.

Steve couldn't help but smile, even if it was just a little.

"Well I don't know how to do it! Natasha and I have been friends for years because we've worked together and watched each other's backs!" Clint explained.

"I'm a big hot-shot, rich kid! I make friends by being sarcastic, because the other rich snobs find it funny!" Tony relayed.

The others had been arguing for almost an hour now on what they should do about Rogers, and not a single good idea had come up as Tony and Clint argued why they couldn't do it. Natasha and Bruce stood out of the dispute, waiting quietly for it to end.

"If you two ladies are finished bickering over whom is least furnish to help," Natasha shouted, gaining the attention of all the men in the room. "Thank you." She said when the squabbling had ended. "Obviously ALL of us are not great at making friends, and we have lived are lives pretty much to ourselves. Steve on the other hand, he's been in an army. He was literally the reason America is what it is today! He has a perfect reason to be a bit stand offish, imagine what it was like to have to be up front, see the eyes of everyone you killed! I kill from afar because I can't stand to think otherwise!"

"I don't think any of us will ever have to go through what he is, and I pity us if we do. But we need to be there for him so he doesn't feel alone in the world that has changed so much sense World War II." Bruce agreed.

"So, let's have a movie night at my place!" Steve suggested.

"We've done that before, remember?" Natasha waved her hand next to her head as if it were obvious. "Steve only stayed because it would have been rude to leave in the middle of it! He IS a soldier after all!"

"This is a lot harder that anticipated." Tony mumbled.

It was dead silent as everyone thought of what Steve would enjoy.

"Maybe show him around some of the old New York sights!" Bruce said excitedly. "Make it a team thing!"

"That would be fun! And Steve might enjoy it!" Clint commented.

"Let's go tell Fury! Maybe he can let us off early!" Natasha rushed to the door. "You guys coming, or what?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Wohoo! Big thank you to Eternity Sword! You should all thank Eternity Sword too! It's because of ES that this chapter is written and up! ES was first to respond. Might I say; favorite reader here! And I will totally take you up on that offer for more help ES!**

**Well, I can't say I'm sorry that this chapter didn't come sooner, because I'm not. I asked for help a while ago, and none came, until I took the 'Help Notice' down and put up another one. Anyway, this one's longer than the other chapters thank to the inspiration given by Eternity Sword!**

* * *

Whether or not Fury had covertly asked Steve to stay away from Loki, he couldn't comply. Who else would understand? He too, was an outcast, out of his area, just like Steve. Tony reminded him of it often with words like, "relic" or, "Old Man". But it didn't matter.

Steve made his way through the halls to Loki's cell. Not really caring who saw him enter, Steve strolled in.

"Why, if it isn't my favorite Avenger..." Loki cooed.

"Loki, I'm not understanding anything anymore." Steve admitted, sitting in the chair.

"I don't think I fully see what you mean, Rogers." Loki replied, standing up from his seat against the glass, and moving closer to Steve.

"At camp, I was told thing would be different when I got back home. But I'm not home, and everything is so much different than the way I thought it would be. I can't understand half the things people do anymore, and technology was just starting out when I made that nose-dive into the ocean." Steve leaned his elbows on his knees and ran a hand through his hair.

"Have you asked Stark to help you?" Loki asked thoughtfully. "Oh, wait. He keeps insulting you about your past, and asking him for help would only show humility, that's one thing you don't need."

"I was always told that humility made us better." Steve said locking his fingers together in front of him.

"Of course you would be told that. Was it someone above you that told you this? Mother? Father? Police officer?" Loki questioned, starting to pace.

"It was my father..." Steve explained slowly, almost question-like.

"Oh, of course. Parents always trying to get you to do what they want. Did you ever see THEM use humility? Humility is how you show you're under someone else. You are much better than that! I've seen you take charge, and you never used humility then, and they followed your orders. Had you used '_humility_', they never would have listened to you." Loki hissed the word, making it feel like ice had run down Steve's spine, but in some part of his mind, he enjoyed that feeling.

"My parents always said..." Steve started to explain, but Loki cut him off.

"Are your parents still over you? Do they make your decisions for you as though you were a small child?" Loki questioned, almost violently.

"No..." Steve mumbled.

"That sounds like a question, Steve." Loki smirked.

"No. My parents have no control over my decisions!" Steve stated louder.

"Does anyone have any control over Captain America?" Loki asked smugly.

"No. They can try and tell me what to do, but it's my decision if I let them push me around like a lapdog!" Steve stated, standing from his chair. Loki gave a small, wicked smile, and walked over to the glass near Steve.

"You sound more confident in yourself, at least. In my opinion, Confidence is the opposite of Humility."

"I do believe you're right." Steve said, a proud, yet mischievous smile playing on his lips.

Almost an hour later, Fury had all the Avengers sitting at the circular table.

"You all get your leave a little earlier than expected. Tomorrow, you'll be dropped off in New York so Stark can take you to Stark Tower." Fury told them.

"Sir, I do have my own ap..." Steve began to say, but, for the second time that day, was cut off.

"Decisions been made Rogers, and as a Solder, I expect you will follow orders." Fury stated plainly.

"Yeah, it'll be fun! Stark Tower is the first of its kind! Everything's there! You could stay there for weeks and STILL not be bored!" Tony bragged.

'_Only because you're a playboy philanthropist and are never bored when girls are around._' Steve thought darkly.

"You leave tomorrow. Is that clear?" Fury asked, specifically looking at Steve.

"Yes , sir." Went Natasha, as expected.

"Yes, sir." Hawkeye seemed to copy cat.

"You got it, Fury!" Tony exclaimed, putting his feet on the table and leaning back as though he were already back at Stark Tower.

"Of course." Came Bruce's humble reply.

Fury held Steve's even gaze until Steve finally replied, "Yes, sir." Though it sounded a bit forced.

"Tomorrow." Fury repeated, and then walked away, signaling that they could leave too.

Steve stood to leave, but Natasha gently grabbed his shoulder. "I've never seen you disagree with Fury, nice job!" Steve turned to her, a confused look all too obvious. "I mean, you rarely stand up for yourself, and it's nice to see you finally not taking it anymore. In all seriousness, sock Tony the next time he irritates you!" Natasha encouraged.

"I'm standing right here, you know!" Tony pronounced.

"Count it as a warning." Natasha said dangerously as she walked away.

Steve stood there, stunned at what had happened. '_Natasha..._' Kept bouncing around in his mind.

Steve tried to walk as casually as he could, but he felt a serious need to talk to Loki. Checked around him as he reached the door. When he was certain no one was around, he entered.

"Loki, what do you know about, women?" Steve hesitantly asked, nervous about what h e would say.

"Ah! Finally fallen for Romanoff, have you? Some advice about the little ; stay away."

"Why?" Steve asked nervously.

"Because she is a killer. Her job is to infiltrate and destroy, on many levels. She has infiltrated your heart, and the next thing you know, it will be crushed in the palm of her hand." Loki's voice became a higher in pitch as well as quite in sound by the end. "Trust me, do not believe the lies and enchantments she puts you under. The further you fall, the longer it will take to recover, as you know." He hinted at Peggy, the woman he loved long ago, and lost because of his decision.

He loved Peggy deeply, but he couldn't think of her without feeling something stabbing at his heart. He could hardly imagine how she felt when he never returned.

When Steve didn't respond, Loki continued, "You know, most humans are like that now. Selfish, heartless, hurting others just to see them cry. They turn against each other, turning the best of friends in the most dangerous of enemies. When anger is a humans ally, the lengths their willing to go in extensive. Most of the \wars in the world started out as petty little things, but humans are too prideful to step down from their honor, so they fight, and bring in populations to fight their wars. That's why I wanted to rule over them, you see. I would squash the squabbling and keep everyone in order. There would be no more wars, only peace."

'_When you hear it from the horses mouth, it's different._' Steve thought, '_Maybe we shouldn't have stopped him..._'

"You wish to better yourself, yes?" Loki asked. Steve nodded. Loki pulled out, from in between his robes, a pocket watch. "Made by the Goddess Freya. It was designed for people like you. All you have to do is have it near and slowly, but surely, the personality inside switches with yours. At the present time, I believe Opinionated and Smug are inside."

"It's not dangerous? No side affects?" Steve asked cautiously, looking at it in the palm of Loki.

"Other than what is supposed to happen? No." Loki answered.

"But I can't open the door to get it." Steve said with a downcast look.

"It doesn't matter. I have magic of my own!" Loki replied conceitedly. Slowly the levers that controlled the cage began to move, and the door hissed open. Loki didn't move out of the doorway, but held out his palm to give the relic to Steve.

"You could have opened it at any time, and you never did?" Steve asked.

"No, you needed me, and I stayed for that reason. But now, I think it best if I wait this out. I'd rather not leave just to come back again." Loki joked.

"No, best not." Steve gave a small smile.

"Now take it, and go. It' will be like you have me with you, whispering to you, until you can do it on your own." Loki dropped the watch in Steve's open hand and stepped back into the cage as the door closed.

"Thank you." Steve said gratefully, and then turned and walked out, slipping the watch into his pants pocket fro the time being.


End file.
